


Late Bloomer

by ChangChang83



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Humilation, Jealously, Reader-Insert, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangChang83/pseuds/ChangChang83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader-chan is a girl, friends with Momoi Satsuki and Aomine, and doesn't develop as rapidly as Momoi Satsuki, also reader doesn't wear tight clothing and everything etc. But it will be explained in more detail (this is also drawn from my own experience). Reader has long hair in this story regardless of what you have in real life sorry.</p><p>Let's move ahead!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Bloomer

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm such a sucker for underdog stories, where the girl or guy (mainly girl) who is overlooked and not considered much until a certain point and the main guy is like holy shit. I know cliché.
> 
> I also like pretty guys combined with sports, ahem Free! Ahem. Anyways I'm also hooked on character insert x reader insert. Anyways I really like Aomine, Kise and Akashi.

You had been friends with Aomine longer than Momoi Satsuki, because you just liked playing basketball and you genuinely got along better with Aomine than Momoi for some reason, let's call it circumstantial. Naturally you began to wonder why you liked playing basketball with Aomine (and Momoi) so much, you liked basketball but you were also someone who got bored easily when doing the same thing over and over again. Then you realised that you liked Aomine, more than what a friend should, however you were that type of person to wear their heart on their sleeve and it soon became a well-known fact that you liked Aomine. Luckily for you Aomine didn't really take much notice in middle school, so you were safe for then.

Naturally the three of you went to the same high school, however what you didn't realise that Aomine's now confident, cocky attitude had taken root over the transition from middle school to high school. You and Momoi was used to it, and tried to curb it, however you could only tolerate so much. You wrongly assumed that his arrogant, lazy attitude would be contained in basketball, as you found out in your first year of high school.

It seemed that everyone but you changed in the transition from middle school to high school, Momoi was apparently a secret tropical tree, bearing massive melons over what seemed overnight. You on the other hand, were still wearing training bras, at first you didn't really notice, because you never viewed yourself that way, until Aomine brought it up as well as the other problem; your crush on him.

The thing is Aomine was a cocky brat, wherever and whenever. Whether it be on the rooftop, in a busy midsection or in front of everyone in your class. Unfortunately for you it was the last option, you were quietly minding your own business, the three of you got separated, well only you got separated, whilst the two of them got put together, which was probably best for Aomine, since Momoi had a lot more patience than you when it came to Aomine. Momoi had already "fallen in love" with Kuroko so you didn't feel threatened at all by Momoi and Aomine, however Momoi had a tendency to let things slip when ranting to Aomine about all sorts of things. Most of the time Aomine just slept through it not listening, however fate was not on your side and Momoi let it slip that you had a major crush on Aomine, he had repeated what Momoi had told him even louder with a mocking laugh. You wished to God that he would just laugh it off, but you should have known better, you should have just run off, because the next few moments that were going to take place were going to define you for the rest of your high school years.

"Ha, as if I would go for such a flat chested, training bra wearer like (name)." He laughed, everyone had their eyes on you. Staring, judging. Momoi tried to shut him up but failed, sadly.

"Oi (name), it's not true what Satsuki said right? You know I only got for idols like Horikita Mai, beautiful, feminine, gorgeous and most importantly big chested. Even Satsuki would be better." He smirked, showing his Japanese idol magazine, waving it around. Whilst you felt the blood drain out of your face you didn't even want to cry. Whilst Momoi just slapped his head, abusing him, but he was still smirking cockily, displaying his Japanese idol magazine.

"OI AOMINE DETENTION FOR HAVING FORBIDDEN MAGAZINES!" A teacher called, which allowed you to make a getaway to calm yourself down. You hoped (uselessly) that this would blow over, but due to Aomine being an arrogant son of a bitch, who apparently thought it was hilarious that someone who had such a "flat chest" would even have the audacity to have a crush on him, he teased you about it constantly.

For the first few days you grit your teeth, trying not to show your agitation and anger, as he constantly teased you whilst Momoi was constantly smacking him around the head. As stated before you were one of those people who usually got bored after doing the same thing again and again, it turns out you were growing immune to things that were happening again and again, like Aomine's relentless teasing. After you stopped reacting to him teasing you, he stopped, well most of the times. He brought it up so often that you just learned to tune it out, the constant comparison between you and other big chested girls was now just background noise.

You liked to imagine that after that small mishap that nothing changed between the three of you, but unfortunately it was the case. You did grow closer to Momoi which wasn't bad at all, but you stopped liking Aomine that way, and slowly stopped being friends with him, meaning you guys stopped hanging out together. Not that it mattered to you anymore.

Moving on, you noticed that you were slowly developing, just a bit later than all the other girls. After Momoi apologising profusely after the incident, her motto for you was "late bloomers blossom the best." You nodded mindlessly, still feeling very insecure about your body. Lately you found that the bras you were wearing were uncomfortable and talking with your female cousin, you decided to go for a bra measurement. Since you had elder sisters you got hand me down bras, and just assumed that bras were trial and error, in addition your chest wasn't that big so you didn't really think much of it. However you noticed after first year of high school you were developing a lot faster, it was if the thing that was inhibiting your chest growth during middle school to high school was now gone and now your chest seemed to grow a cup a day.

You walked in by yourself, Momoi was busy so you just decided to brave through it. At this moment you were about a C cup you thought, maybe you were a D cup really. However the young shopkeeper had to bring multiple bras, each one bigger than the next, after the fifth bra you were finally fitted. You were a DD surprisingly, a very full DD, the shopkeeper was so surprised you managed to fit yourself into a B cup, and taught you how a bra should fit. You were amazed that when the right size bra was worn it would feel so comfortable. You told Momoi who was squealing, comparing breasts and bras, and actually inspecting your breasts. You were just extremely surprised, but still wore baggy clothes that hid your figure, to the extent of questioning your gender when you wore a cap hiding your hair. However you weren't that impressed with your new found chest, because you still felt the effects insecurity restrain you.

Your time away from Aomine and Momoi had mainly left you alone, in peace to read your books. You smirked, you had become just like Kuroko something you never really imagined. You turned your pages in peace, until an unknown shy, quiet guy asked if he could sit next to you and read in peace. You guys had an amicable silence that had grown into small talk which evolved into you admitting you asking him for a date, which he happily accepted. Momoi squealed when she caught the two of you on your fifth date, Aomine grunted in acknowledgment, your very sweet future boyfriend didn't submit under Aomine's intimidation, and introduced himself politely, then the two of you were on your way.

Now you were in a happy sixth month relationship, in fact you were so happy in your relationship that you no longer felt awkward around Aomine and tried to repair the damaged relationship.

You sighed as the rain pounded down outside, you were weighing up options, you forgot your umbrella, would you go without it or wait till it wasn't so intense? You didn't want to call your boyfriend because he was already home and he would have to take a train and a bus to get to school, so it would too much hassle anyways. However it seemed to be the season for ridiculous rainstorms, so it didn't seem like the rain would let up any time soon, and you wanted to go home because you were dead tired, so you decided to leg it in the rain. The rain transformed you into a drowned rat and after a few minutes of running in the rain you gave up and just it wash over you as you walked to the train station.

"(Name)! (Name)! (NAME)!"You turned around to see the familiar giant figure of Aomine holding an umbrella, shielding you from the rain. You wiped away the rain from your face, looking up at him.

"Thanks Aomine."

"You should be thankful I saw your sorry ass, you're such an idiot. Who forgets their umbrella and then decides to walk in the rain. Pfft dumbass." He comments rudely, the you before having a boyfriend, would have just kicked Aomine and told him off, turning into an argument, however you just laughed it off, which caught Aomine off guard. He insisted that you had to dry off at his house since his house was a lot closer, otherwise you would get a cold. You shrugged, because it wasn't a bad idea, because the thought of a hot shower was a good idea.

So you quickly peeled off your wet clothes, wringing off the excess water, then you allowed the glorious hot water wash over you, warming up your body completely. You texted your boyfriend before jumping into the shower, so he knew where you were in case he wanted to contact you. You sighed with content, as you washed away all the cold water, then sighing sadly when you switched off the water, stopping the hot shower raining down on you. Aomine only had two towels, both the same shortness, you imagined it was short because guys usually wrapped themselves around the waist, unlike girls. So you squished your chest so you could cover yourself, but not very well since it was so short, so you had to pull the bottom ends of the towel that barely covered your ass. You didn't even try to wrap your hair in his second towel, because it would have been futile. You walked out the same time Aomine was walking out of the kitchen area, about to go into his room.

Since you didn't have your hair wrapped into a towel, it was flowing down it it's natural waviness, covering part of your bust. You were towelling off the ends so the excess water didn't hit the floor unaware of Aomine's long and interested gazes.

"Ahh Aomine thanks for letting me use your shower." You smiled up at him, giving him a perfect view of your full soft rack that he only had just noticed now, and now planned to take full advantage of. He had recently noticed your new growth, but didn't realise it was to this extent. The view of you with your natural long thick wavy hair plastered against your wet skin, and slightly covering your full bust which was barely contained in his towel was something out of a porno he watched every now and then. However you were tangible, they were not, and he was going to seize this chance before anyone could beat him to it.

"No problem, maybe you should pay me back for being such a good friend." He suggested, as you walked off to the living room finding your phone.

"Oh sure, I'll buy you a bento." Picking up your phone, seeing your boyfriend had messaged you. Aomine followed you, trying to get near you, however due to your focus on your phone and disinterest in him you didn't notice anything at all.

"I was thinking." He pulled away your phone from your hands, and putting his hand on your waist, long fingers grazing the end of the towel. "Of another way." Using his usual charming smirk. You laughed straight in his face, causing him to let go of you in shock.

"Aomine you're so funny, saying these weird things again. Jeez you never change do you Aomine?" You laughed, walking to his room.

"I'm gonna borrow some of your clothes for now, and my boyfriend is coming to pick me up so I'll be out of your hair shortly. I'll wash your clothes and hand them back to you tomorrow okay?" Not really waiting for his response. He was left speechless, he sat on the counter, holding a basketball, mulling over his thoughts. Shortly you exited his room, wearing some baggy track suit bottoms and zip up hoodie, still towel drying your hair, and packing up all your stuff.

"Since when did you have boyfriend?"

"Eh? Aomine have you not been listening to me? I've had one for six months now!" you smile happily as you saw your boyfriend message that he was about ten minutes away.

"Who?"

"(BF/N)"

"WHO?" His brows furrowed in confusion.

"Tch you'll see when he picks me up!" You happily replied, patting his shoulder. You ran to the door when the doorbell rang, opening it to see your cute, lovely boyfriend who pulled up a pair of clean dry trainers for you. You thanked Aomine for everything, and then squealed hugging your boyfriend, who kissed the top of your head, also thanking Aomine for helping you, and you both left, as simple as that.

"Who the fuck was that nobody? No one can beat me except me." He growls, staring at the door you had just left through.

It's true that Aomine loved big chested idols, however he did know that he liked you more than a friend. However he thought it was uncool for someone as awesome as him to like someone so flat-chested, as you. He didn't really notice your absence, since he spent most of his time sleeping, but recently he had been mulling over his thoughts and feelings. He had seen other cute girls with nice chests, but they didn't quite make him feel the same way you did. And then he realised you were non-existent, something he wasn't used to at all. However he didn't want Momoi to be annoying and assume he liked you, so he played it cool, but tried to find you when he could be bothered, which was very little. Then you suddenly came back into his life, but not the same person, you were more like Momoi, happy, boisterous, which made him simultaneously like you more but sad because you weren't the same you, he was used to.

He also noticed that your top half of your school uniform was a little more strained which was encouraging his feelings and more active interest in you. He didn't remember your boyfriend, because he never imagined someone else would get you before him.

Because he simply believed the person that could beat him was him.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap, I typed this one out super quick, turned out how I wanted it to, pretty much. Might change a little.
> 
> Yeah, tell me how you like it,
> 
> Or tell me who your anime waifus/husbandos/crushes are!
> 
> Mine is definitely –Portgas D Ace, Zoro, Eustass Captain Kid, Sabo, Corazon, Makoto Tachibana, Sousuke Yamazaki, Kakashi, Death the Kidd, Tatara, Ayato , Mori, Kaoru, Rise, Aomine, Akashi.
> 
> Lots of love
> 
> Chang
> 
> x


End file.
